Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds play a chaotic game of hide and seek with the Kids. Plot As the day begins, the Eds are looking through Ed's living room furniture for change and don't seem to be having much luck. Suddenly, Jonny and Plank walk into the room and appear to be looking for something or someone. They then find Sarah hiding in a vase, and they all leave the house. The Eds aren't too sure what the kids are doing around the neighborhood, until one calls out, "Ready or not, here I come!" They then realize it's a game of Hide and Seek. They decide they want in on the game, so they ask the others. After a discussion it's agreed that they can partake but only with the understanding that they would be "it" - and the others have plans to ensure they stay "it" too. After no such luck on their first turn, they take home base with them on the wagon and Edd invents body heat seeking goggles to help them find the kids, and it works out well. The Eds, without trouble, find all the kids except Jimmy, and narrowly are able to stop him from reaching home base. As the Eds chill in their food-stuffed bunker disguised as a bush, The Eds shake soda, causing the fizz to blow them out of their spot. As Jimmy's out to look for them, they run to find a new spot to hide. As they run into a house, Eddy hides in a painting on the wall, Edd hides in a fish tank, and Ed hides in an old 1930's style cartoon that is playing on the TV. When the coast is clear, they run for home base. However, they slammed into the base too hard and end up knocking over a row of trees with themselves underneath them, due to the tree being on a wagon. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Tell me, Ed. What's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" sits on him and Double D ignores Eddy and looks at Ed's magazine with him "ED!" ---- *'Ed': goodies as fast as he can inside their food-filled bush-bunker hideout "We could stay here forever!" Edd: & fretting as per usual "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." Ed: "Pop?" Edd: "Yes, please." sprays Edd with a can Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" and Ed laugh as Edd shakes the soda can and sprays Eddy "Oh, a smart guy?" Edd: "Only when you're around, Eddy." both shake the cans... Ed: "Past the nuts." [...and sprayed Ed; ''Ed holds up three cans]'' Eddy: "Okay, big guy." Edd: "Oh, my." Edd and Eddy: "No, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': counting "81, 82, 83--" Eddy: quickly from behind him "24, 25, 26!" Jimmy: "27, 28, 29…" ---- *'Rolf': his head into the dirt like an ostrich "I cannot hear you, I am invisible! Goodbye, I have gone to the market!" ---- *'Eddy': "Kevin! Kevin: "Huh? Get off, dork! Trivia/Goofs *Before Ed shakes the cans of soda, Edd can be seen with water dripping down his face, although he and Eddy were squirting each other with soda. This could simply be sweat. *Ed's hiding place (inside the TV) was showing a cartoon called "The Glippo Show". *The Kanker Sisters make a brief appearance in this episode, hiding in a trashcan. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain; it was revealed in the episode "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *This episode references A.K.A. Cartoon in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place inside the television. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' It is rather typical to eat grass. Possibly when Rolf is in fear, he acts like an ostrich. *Vintage Cartoon Ed was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum *Wouldn't the kids have realized that the Eds were cheating by using the goggles to find them? *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *'Everyone's hiding place:' **Sarah - In a shed, in a vase (Jonny's turn) **Jonny - In a bush, in the fence **Kevin - In a drainage pipe, in a tree **Rolf - In a lawnmower, underground using his head **Nazz and Jimmy's hiding places were off-screen. **The Eds' hiding place - a fake bush, Eddy's house ***Eddy was hiding in a painting. ***Edd was hiding in a fish tank. ***Ed was hiding in a television set. Video This clip was provided by on youtube. _YNjxIGiAno Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams